


Silence Is Bliss

by FrickinFabFutureFangirl



Series: Quieting the Whirring of Logan's Thoughts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff-I guess?, Hurt/Comfort, I'm actually proud of this what??, I'm really not sure how to tag this, Just be careful guys, Logan has some mental problems, Logan is helped, Logan isnt broken, Oh yeah roman is dyslexic, There are voices, Touch Starved Logan, Virgil Is a Good Bro, angst???, he'll be okay, it could be triggery, it does not be pretty, it doesn't come up but he is and you can fight me, just bruised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinFabFutureFangirl/pseuds/FrickinFabFutureFangirl
Summary: The voices in Logan's head are not pleased when he ignores them.





	Silence Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically have this idea for a series that's basically "Kiss/Fuck/Touch/Talk/any other way you can think of to stop logan's brain from constantly whirling" and this is the first installment in that series. Not every work will be related or in the same universe. Please enjoy, leave a comment about it, more in the end notes

Logan dropped his head onto the table, hard. His head was throbbing and he couldn't think. Well, actually that was a lie. He could think quite a lot. Too much, in his opinion. He sat back up and took off his glasses, trying desperately to ignore the pounding in his head. He took a sip of his coffee as he fought to keep his thoughts at bay. He took a deep shuddering breath in as the first voice crept in, trying to force it back out. Logan felt it creeping out of his subconscious and took a deep breath, trying to stay centered. It clearly didn't like that he was ignoring it and it pushed forward, sending pain shooting through his skull. He clutched his forehead and then-

_Keep going, you still have more to do, you need to return Thomas's email, Roman needs his scripts proofread, Patton is waiting for you to get the study guide up, you're wasting so much time, you're failing, you can't finish this paper if you don't keep working, your professor needs this to be done, if you don't do this now, you never will, so trust me, trust me_**_,_**_ trustmetrustmetrustme_-

It was here. _'This one isn't so bad,' _Logan reasoned to himself, trying to disregard the whispering he felt bouncing off the walls of his skull. '_This one I can ignore._' He put his glasses back on and stood up, planning to go get something to drink, when white-hot pain shot through his skull, and he sunk to the floor, holding onto his head.

** _Hello. It's been a while, hasn't it?_ **

Logan took a deep breath in and waited. It was about to hurt.

* * *

Virgil was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, listening to his music, when he heard shattering glass. He pulled his headphones down around his neck and jumped off the counter, running down the hall to Logan's room. He was the only other one in the dorm at this time, the only way the sound could've happened had to be because of him. _Unless someone broke in. _Virgil stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around and walked into all the rooms, double-checking that the windows were locked. They all were, and so the only place someone could've made that noise had to be Logan's room. _What if someone broke in through his room? What if he's hurt? What if they're using him as bait for you?_ Virgil took a few deep breaths while walking to Logan's room. As he got closer, he started to hear mumbling. A crash echoed through the dorm, and he jumped, startled. It was followed by a loud, broken scream, and Virgil burst into the room. The sight alarmed him. Logan was curled up on the bed, hands over his ears and whispering to himself. The room was a mess. A shattered glass was on the floor by the wall, the lenses of Logan's glasses were cracked and broken, the desk chair was on its side against a wall, wheels spinning slightly, and papers were scattered across the floor. Virgil returned his attention to Logan, who was shaking.

"Logan?" He said cautiously, moving forward slowly. Logan looked up at him slowly. Virgil was startled. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were helpless.

"Vee?" he asked, soft and shaky and terrifyingly young-sounding. The use of this nickname alarmed Virgil further, Logan never used nicknames. He much preferred to call them by their actual names, even Patton, who he'd known his whole life.

"I'm here, what do you need?" He asked, worried.

"Come here?" The shaking boy asked, as though he was afraid he was going to be refused. Virgil walked over to the bed and climbed on next to him.

"Can I touch you?"

Logan nodded.

Virgil reached out gently.

* * *

_'Virgil is here_.' Logan thought to himself as the bed dipped with the other boy's weight.

** _That doesn't matter though, does it? You're still broken. You're just a cog in a machine, you are not a human being-_ **

"Can I touch you?" The question cut through the voices smoothly, just like water pouring over him.

'_yes yes yes_'

** _No no do not let him, he deserves better than you, you're worthless-_ **

Logan nodded.

** _Stupid, you're so stupid, he'll find out about you, he'll reject you, he'll-_ **

Silence. Complete, utter, blissful silence, and a gentle hand on his wrist. Logan shivered. Virgil looked at him and started to take his hand away, concerned, but Logan interrupted him.

"More."

Virgil paused, fingertips just barely brushing against his wrist, before sliding his hand back into its original position.

"More?"

"More," Logan affirmed. Virgil leaned back against the wall, pulling Logan with him, onto his lap. Logan sighed and settled himself onto his lap, feeling the places of contact. Virgil reached up and touched the back of his head, and Logan sighed. They were silent, totally silent, and Logan closed his eyes. Every place where Virgil touched him felt like it was sizzling with electricity, and that sensation was only heightened when he took away his sight. He felt Virgil's hand on his wrist move it's way up his arm, never breaking contact, and to the back of his neck, where it met the other hand. Logan shuddered and unconsciously leaned forward. The hands on his neck moved into his hair, carding through it gently and applying the gentlest of pressure to push him own onto Virgil's shoulder. He let himself slump there, feeling one of the hands move around to the front of his face, brushing over his cheekbones and gently moving over his lower lip, tracing his jawline and moving back down his neck, onto his shoulders before sliding onto his back, where it rubbed soothing circles. He shuddered again, and this time, Virgil seemed to get that this was a good thing, because he moved the hand in his hair down to his waist, making contact with bare skin where Logan's shirt had ridden up. Logan relaxed further in the grip, and The hand moved further up his back under the shirt, before coming to a rest just in between his shoulder blades. The hand that was rubbing circles moved back up to his neck. Logan was silent. Everything was silent. No sound, just the feeling of electricity as the hand on his neck gently tangled its fingers into his hair. There were no more thoughts. Silence and bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, that happened, poor boy. Please leave comment if you liked it, I would really love your thoughts on this and to know if you would like a sequel. I would also greatly appreciate prompts and ideas for this series, so leave one down below and I'll gift it to you, or you can find it in this series. Thanks so much for reading, i love you all, talk to me, bye!


End file.
